The Card
by SaborCafe
Summary: "Those two have been like this for so long I can't help but get impatient." Beyond the political issue among gypsies, the Daidouji government, the Chinese province of Clow, and the Clow Cards... The truth was that Sakura and Syaoran were inevitably stupid together. "Time is a mysterious thing, princess… There is no need to rush the inevitable."


.:.

.:.

The Card

.:.

.:.

Chapter 1

.:.

.:.

" _Tada!_ I'm done with my lantern," she announced.

Syaoran glued one last bamboo stick on the paper and smiled proudly.

"Yeah, me too. What do you think?"

Despite what one would expect from two royal guards, Sakura and Syaoran were spread around the floor of the small cottage with no dignity at all. Pieces of paper, bamboo sticks and colored thread were scattered around them in a sea of true mess. Syaoran raised his masterpiece, exhibiting it to his companion. Kinomoto Sakura eyed it carefully.

"Whoa, Syaoran, your lamp looks exceptionally hideous," she concluded with a nod of her head. "What do you think of mine?"

"Looks like a hanger covered with silk paper."

The two exchanged looks and _high fived_ with satisfaction. Meanwhile, the host, Yamazaki Takashi, placed a large pan over the table with a shake of his head.

"And they say Clow citizens are so artistic," he sighed. "I suppose people have been fooling us, the gypsies, this whole time".

"Admitting one's own weak points is a great virtue, you know," Syaoran defended, moving the lanterns carefully to the sun while Sakura cleaned up the floor. "Sakura and I may be horrible with handcraft, yet give her a knife and a fork, and you will never see anyone more skillful. As for myself… "

"Syaoran peels oranges like no one else," the girl completed, piling up the papers in their appropriate place.

"You two," the gypsy started, but ended up saying no more. Yamazaki was used to finding himself at a loss of words when it came to that atypical duo. "Well, anyways, the lunch is ready. It is no palace food for sure, yet I have to say this dish used to be very famous in my country."

Sakura and Syaoran hurried to finish the cleaning and, seconds later, they were sitting at the table, ready to enjoy a spectacular meal. Both were fascinated by the gypsy cuisine: contrary to Clow's, whose flavors were typically mild and sweet-and-sour, the gypsy dishes were exotic, full of different herbs and textures.

"God, Yamazaki," the girl exclaimed right after trying her first bite. "This meal is amazing".

"I am glad you like it," the tight-eyed young man replied humbly. "Now that we have an alliance with Queen Daidouji, it is very likely that you will soon find more dishes like this around the local markets".

"That will be great," Syaoran provoked with his mouth full. "Then we won't have to pretend we are your friends any longer, Yamazaki. Clearly we are only here because of the food, you know that, right?".

Yamazaki Takashi laughed whole-heartedly. If only his friends knew how touched he was! With the terrible drought in his country, his people had to emmigrate to the neighbor areas. Many were killed at the borders of other countries which refused to receive them. Nevertheless, the Queen Daidouji from Clow country accepted them with open arms. Having Clow citizens at his home praising his cooking skills and joking as old friends touched him profoundly.

"Well, back to the arts topic," Sakura said. "Didn't you say you wanted to show us your lantern, Yamazaki? Are you finished with it?"

"Oh, yes." The gypsy gave himself a small slap on the forehead. He had been so entertained by the odd duo he had forgotten the reason why he had invited them in the first place. "Good thing you remembered, Sakura. It's very important for me to have your opinion. I will be right back, okay? I need to turn it on".

"Turn it on?" Syaoran repeated in a whisper to Sakura, raising a confused eyebrow.

The explanation came minutes later, when Yamazaki reappeared by the other side of the window. The tight-eyed brunet pointed towards something at the yard.

"Come see and tell me your honest thoughts, okay?"

Sakura and Syaoran stood up from their chairs and curiously made their way to the window. What they saw was far beyond anything they could have imagined.

At the yard close from the small cottage, a six-meters high lantern in the shape of a head fluctuated lightly besides a much smaller Yamazaki.

Syaoran almost spit the food out the window when he recognized those features.

"For heaven's sake, that is princess Tomoyo's head!"

"That's Tomoyo's _glowing_ head," Sakura added, equally shocked. "And this sort of glow… It isn't magic…"

"So?" Their friend shouted from the lane while waving a clumsy arm. "What do you think?".

The duo exchanged looks as if Yamazaki had introduced them to ETs. They had never seen a machinery like that before. The gypsy kept his hand up, waiting for a response.

"This lantern… Is awesome!" The guards exclaimed finally in perfect unison.

"How did he manage to build it?" Syaoran jumped the window skillfully and helped Sakura out so they could take a closer look at the lamp. "It's amazing how he got to reproduce Tomoyo's expressions! He even portrayed her malicious look. It's perfect!"

"Tomoyo doesn't have a malicious look, Syaoran!" Kinomoto chided, though letting him guide her to where the gypsy was.

When they finally crossed the lane and stopped beside Yamazaki, the duo couldn't help but let a second impressed whistle to escape their lips. From that distance, the lantern looked even more impressive. They could hear its curious sounds, and, if they got close enough, they could even feel the warmth from the light.

"For a lantern this big to float and glow without magic…"

"Unbelievable! This technology is amazing, Yamazaki!"

"So… You really like it?" The gypsy let go a deep sigh, finally relaxing his shoulders. "I am so relieved to hear that. I confess it's not perfect yet, since it can only reach until fifteen meters high and glow for one hour. Still, I wanted to present it to the princess so to show her our deep appreciation for the Daidouji's kindness. I was afraid the princess might not like it... ".

"In fact, seeing your own floating head might be a bit scary." Syaoran crossed his arms with a thoughtful look, and then shrugged it off. "Anyways, that shouldn't be a problem. Sakura's lantern is for sure way more disturbing".

"Auntie Sonomi and Tomoyo will be very happy with your gift," Sakura said, ignoring the other guard "It will be great that the gypsies will join us in the Festival of Lights tonight."

Yamazaki smiled, feeling truly flattered. He knew that was a rare festival; it took place from twelve to twelve years and was the only moment the Master of the Clow Cards made a public appearance – after all, the event was supposed to precisely celebrate the magic of the Sun and the Moon. In the main attraction, the Lights Ceremony, the Master used his magic skills to make thousands of lanterns light up and float towards the skies. The lanterns represented the people's gratefulness to the magic. At midnight, the lanterns properly returned to their owners.

Curiously, there was also a popular myth regarding the ceremony: If one had a true and genuine wish in their heart when the lanterns were lightened up, then such wish would be carried along to the skies and be most likely granted.

As if reading his thoughts, Sakura put a finger on her chin.

"About the festival… Have you decided what you are going to wish for during the ceremony?"

"A better group of friends, obviously." Syaoran dodged the elbow that almost hit him in the ribs. "Agh, Sakura, okay, okay. I'll wish for a reduction of our working hours, happy? And for a new sword. And that someone gets Eriol's personality fixed".

"Hm, what about a sofa for the common room?"

"Sounds great. That should be your wish, Sakura."

Yamazaki shook his head to the duo smilingly.

"Oh, my friends, you may try to hide it, but even a gypsy like me knows what is the wish you have in your hearts," he commented without really thinking.

"You may try to hide it?" Sakura repeated, confused.

On the other hand, Syaoran understood the insinuation and got surprisingly embarrassed. Yamazaki Takashi didn't intend to make his friend uncomfortable – he didn't have such malice in his heart – yet he had to admit Syaoran's expression was particularly amusing.

"W-Well, we should go now," the brunet cut off, as the bells from the castle started to ring. "Our morning break is over. We should head back to the castle, Yamazaki".

"See you tonight at the festival?" Sakura asked over her shoulder, while Syaoran ran back to the house to get the lanterns.

"Not this time, Sakura." Yamazaki answered with a grin "I have a feeling it will be best to leave you two alone for tonight."

.:.

"What's up with you, Syaoran?" She finally asked while they crossed the castle gates. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"It's just a headache."

Syaoran thanked the gods Sakura was so dense. That was obviously an excuse, yet the other guard did not seem to notice. They stopped in front of the door from the west wing tower, where they were currently based. Differently from the common guards, Sakura and Syaoran were specially designated to escort the Master of the Clow Cards. Therefore, they were the only ones residing in that tower. Frowning slightly, the girl eyed him worriedly.

"You should rest, Syaoran." She touched his bangs softly. "The queen asked me to visit her today, anyway, so I won't be able to train with you… Why don't you take the afternoon off? Nakuru can cover you."

He enjoyed every second of her touch against his skin and, when she was putting her hand down, he automatically held it against his face. Noticing what he was doing, he quickly let go of her.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. "Maybe a nap will do…"

The girl smiled.

"I'll bring you some water from the temple. Dad used to say it's the best medicine."

"Thank you," he replied softly, and then blinked as she started to walk away. "You going already?"

"I'll be late if I don't hurry," she announced over her shoulder. "Take my lantern with you, yes?"

"Your lantern?"

"Tonight," she clarified. "We are going together to the festival, aren't we?"

Syaoran observed her back for a second in a loss of words. He had been wondering all the way back to the castle about how to ask her out to the festival, yet Sakura had just done it with an impressive lightness to it. Opening a smile, he placed a hand around his mouth.

"Six hours' bell, at the Penguin park", he shouted, watching her wave a hand in response. "Don't be late, _kaijyuu._ "

He chuckled to himself when Kinomoto glanced back with an annoyed look on her face, just so to storm off with heavy steps.

"Shut up, Syaoran," he heard her scream back.

.:.

"Eriol, I need you to use your magic on me."

Hiiragizawa Eriol, who was until then carefully brushing his ceremonial vests, let out a scream and almost fell back when he noticed his friend at the window. Syaoran watched him with his arms crossed, sitting on the windowsill.

"Goddamn it, Syaoran, are you trying to kill me?" The magician hissed, holding his chest so to calm his heart down. "Why on earth can't you come in through the door like a normal person?"

Nakuru, who was supposed to guard the magician so he wouldn't have surprises like that, giggled lightly.

"I need your magic, oh, great Master of the Clow Cards, "the royal guard repeated, ignoring the insult implied in the other man's words. "I need you to fix my head."

Eriol offered him a blank look.

"That's way beyond repair," he stated simply, going back to fixing his vests.

"You don't understand." The brunet let out a growl, making his wild hair even messier. "I need you to cast a spell on me so to silence my head. Have you got any idea of how bad it's been for me? These voices just won't shut up! I have nightmares every time… Today was particularly impossible! I couldn't even take my afternoon nap!"

"What kind of nightmares, may I ask?" Eriol questioned, although not looking interested.

"The princess Tomoyo! You! Now even Yamazaki." The guard embraced himself as if very disturbing memories came to his mind. "Three floating heads with these dirty looks talking nonstop… Especially today, since there's gonna be the festival with Sakura-"

"So Yamazaki also knows about your crush on Sakura."

"Don't change topics," Syaoran cut him "I need you to use your powers on me."

"Sakura is also capable of performing magic. Why don't you ask her instead? I am busy, Syaoran, I have to prepare for the festival tonight."

"Sakura likes to use magic as much as I like to ask favors from you. Help me, won't you? Aren't I your best friend?"

Eriol let out a sigh, knowing he couldn't deal with the brunet's insistence. Syaoran could be as stubborn as the princess herself. With a shake of his head, the magician opened the drawer and took a small flask from it. He gave it three small taps, mumbled something and then smiled, satisfied.

"There you go. Drink this," he said, throwing the glass to the guard. Syaoran took it in the air skillfully. "Slap yourself in the face once, and then drink it in one gulp. You'll sleep like a baby."

"A slap in the face?" Syaoran repeated.

"This is a fundamental part of the procedure, Syaoran. You have to activate the blood circulation in your head."

The guard inspected the flask suspiciously. Not finding anything particularly odd, he ended up opening a smile.

"Good. Thank you, Eriol. You're a great friend". He turned his legs to the other side of the window. "Good luck on tonight's ceremony. Looking forward to seeing you in that grandma's vest."

The last part was heard in a regression of the voice; Syaoran had already jumped off the window, probably heading to the gardens for a proper nap.

Eriol breathed deeply and made sure to close the windows this time. Then, he looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were that fast in hiding yourself," he said playfully. "Princess."

Daidouji Tomoyo came out from her hiding spot behind the folding screen with a malicious giggle.

"So you noticed me. I didn't want to interrupt you two."

"I've realized I should be attentive even when guarded." Eriol glanced at Nakuru, who winked back silently. "And I am certain that you were enjoying your time listening to Syaoran's suffering nonsense."

"You were the one who prescribed a slap in the face," she pointed out while sitting on the armchair. "I didn't know you could be so mean, Eriol."

"You're not the only one who enjoys messing with Syaoran once in a while." Eriol placed the tea tray on the small table at the center with a light smile. "We are literally in his nightmares, you see".

"Poor child." The princess shook her head. "If only he was less dense, his nightmares would for sure be over by now. What's the difficulty in confessing his feelings to Sakura? Those two have been like this for so long I can't help but get impatient."

"Time is a mysterious thing, princess… There is no need to rush the inevitable."

The tick-tack from the clock echoed lightly while the two took a sip from their cups. The princess's expression changed while she weighted Hiiragizawa's words. Now with a straight look, she placed a letter over the table.

"Eriol… I came here for an important issue. Chiharu sent me a letter," she informed straight to the point.

The magician raised his eyebrows, attentive to the princess's tone. The Mihara's were very close from the Daidouji family, and he knew they currently resided at Clow country's far east, around the boundaries of the provinces of Japan and China. What news did they have to make the princess so alarmed? With the brunette's consent, Eriol fixed his glasses over his nose and read the tight calligraphy.

"Rumors in the Chinese province… About a girl capable of using magic?" He muttered, turning pale. "Do you think somebody from the Chinese province found out about Sakura?"

That was serious. The Clow government had its core in the alliance of the royal family and the Master of Cards, who used his magic powers to maintain the equilibrium of the natural energies in the country. The Master's identity should never be revealed in order to keep his safety. More importantly, the population had no knowledge of the existence of a second magician. If somebody found out about Sakura, her life and possibly the whole government system would be in danger.

"This is one interpretation. Nevertheless, nobody besides the five of us, mother, Sakura, Syaoran, you and me, know Sakura is capable of performing magic. I don't think any of us let this information out, and we've been very careful about this." Tomoyo said. "One second way of seeing this is that there might be another person capable of performing magic in the Chinese province."

"That's…"

 _Impossible,_ Eriol thought. Magic was typically structured under two sources: the Sun and the Moon. That meant there were always two Masters of Cards. The previous ones were precisely Sakura's parents, Nadeshiko, under the Sun, and Fujitaka, under the Moon. Nadeshiko assumed the political role of Master during her whole life. Nevertheless, when she passed away by giving birth to Sakura, Fujitaka became the new Master and Sakura, as her mother, developed her magic abilities under the sun. When Sakura was eight years old, Fujitaka died in a terrible incident. That was also the period in which himself, Eriol, conquered complete control over his magic skills. Then, he became the new Master of Cards. On the other hand, Sakura, who had a growing dislike for using magic, ended up joining the royal guard.

"Tomoyo," Eriol said finally. "Thank you for informing me. Could you give me some time to think over this? We'll talk soon."

"Of course." The princess eyed him attentively and then sighed. "I am sorry for bothering you with this sort of information, especially tonight. I know you have a lot to work on for the Light Festival."

"You are a kind woman, princess, just like your mother." Eriol smiled when he saw the princess blush; that was a rare sight he made sure to keep stored in mind "I hope you have not forgotten to prepare your own lantern. They say it should be handmade so that the wish may properly get to the skies."

The princess smiled, turning to the door.

"I've given up my wish long ago, Master of Cards," she whispered softly, and then glanced back at him. "I'll see you later, Eriol. Please enjoy the rest of the night."

.:.

.:.

.:.

Hello!

This is Saborcafe here! Thank you soooooo much for reading this fic! It's been in my head for years, and I am finally trying to get it out x)

The Card is going to be a complex story, and Sakura and Syaoran's relationship will surely develop very deeply. Please let me know what you think and REVIEW!

Please let me know what you think and REVIEW!

Also English is not my native language, so please be kind with my English mistakes, hehehe!

SaborCafe


End file.
